


Moulin Rouge! NSFW Requests

by Zalera83



Category: Moulin Rouge! (2001)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalera83/pseuds/Zalera83
Summary: The chapters will be requested imagines, one-shots, headcanons, preferences, etc. Mostly x reader. Characters/pairings in the titles!
Kudos: 3





	Moulin Rouge! NSFW Requests

**Satine x Fem!Reader NSFW Headcanons**

  * Satine enjoys sex most when the two of you can laugh and have fun. She can take it seriously, of course, but her favorite moments are when you’re being more playful with it.
  * She wants you to be open with what you want to try and your kinks. She’ll try almost anything at least once, so she wouldn’t want you to worry about sharing whatever fantasies you have.
  * Absolute queen of aftercare. No matter what you two do, even if it’s a quickie, she’ll always make sure you’re feeling good. She’ll check for any sores/bruises/etc. and keep you hydrated and well rested.
  * Satine has both a mommy kink and a praise kink. She’d want to call you baby girl and let you know when you’re hitting it just right. “That’s my good girl,” is a favorite of hers.
  * She’s a switch, but prefers to top. She wants to cater to you and make sure you’re fully satisfied. Plus it’d give her a great view of your body while she’s pleasing you, which would arouse her further.
  * Satine loves going down on you. It’s another way for her to center her pleasure on hearing and seeing how much you’re enjoying what she’s doing. She’d prefer to be able to watch your face, but she’ll go for any position.




End file.
